Garners desire constantly improved and ever-more lifelike gaming experiences. Immersive experiences that put the player “in” the scene facilitate suspending reality and improving the game experience. Similarly, media consumers desire an ever more realistic or satisfying immersive experience. Conventionally, virtual reality or augmented reality may have required a player to stand in a particular location centered amongst extensive equipment and sophisticated multi-dimensional sensors to achieve a rudimentary immersive experience.
Conventionally, a user may have used a controller (e.g., keypad) to interact with a system. The user may be, for example, a gamer playing a video game on a game system, a media consumer having an immersive experience on a media system, or other user. The controller may have represented, for example, a steering wheel for a car, a stick for an airplane, or other implement associated with a game. Part of the immersive experience depends, at least in part, on establishing or maintaining a relationship between the player and the scene. The relationship may include or depend on the controller. For example, when the controller represents a steering wheel, the gamer's immersive experience may depend on the scenery looking like it is tracking their movements with the controller. While traditional systems may have had some ability to track the position, movements, or accelerations of a gamer, it may have been difficult, if even possible at all, to establish or maintain a point of view that depended on the position or location of the controller.
Conventionally, an avatar may have been provided for a user. The avatar may be, for example, a multi-dimensional graphical or other representation of the user. The avatar may be an object that represents the user and that functions as the user's character or alter ego in, for example, a video game. The avatar may have been moved through a game space based on tracking the movements or accelerations of the gamer or based on tracking the movements or accelerations of a game device. For example, in simulations like a golf game, the avatar may have been displayed holding a golf club. How the simulated golf club was moved in the game and thus the flight of the golf ball in the game may have depended on either the movement of the player as detected by a player movement sensor or the accelerations or movements of a game controller (e.g., game provided golf club with accelerometer). Separate data points from the separate systems may have been used to determine a club path or acceleration and thus to determine the ball flight. Thus, the quality of the immersion in the game experience may have depended on either player movement or controller movement, but not both.